Nekopara - Sweet Like A Cinnamon
by StevieBond
Summary: Rodney Adams shares an apartment with three friends, Brian, Jake and Karl. They're somewhat different to each other, but they have one thing in common, they each have a date with a Neko. For Rodney, he has his heart set on Cinnamon and it's only the beginning... OC x Cinnamon


**Here we are, my entry into the Nekopara fanfic stories which I believe needs it's own section on here. I had one before, but it was too rushed and lazy. So here, I've made a longer and much improved one-shot story, hope you like it.**

* * *

Sweet Like A Cinnamon

When I first moved here to witness the rise of the nekos or cat girls to be more precise, I didn't expect to be friends with many of them at a bakery, let alone meet one. The name's Rodney Adams and I've grown to like nekos, especially the ones at the bakery, I often visit here as a regular customer and the desserts they sell are always more than tasty and the nekos themselves are beautiful in their own way, but there was one that I tended to like more than the rest...and that was Cinnamon.

It was the start of the evening and I looked in the bathroom mirror and admired my appearance. Tonight was the night, a date with a cat girl or neko to put it politely. I wasn't the only one on a date, Brian, Jake and Karl are going out on their dates with nekos and to us...well to Karl in particular, it felt like we won the lottery.

"Sooo Rodders." Karl said. "You looking to get a taste of her Cinnamon, tonight?"

I sighed. "It's only a one time date, I don't expect that much to happen."

"Ah come on man, there's nothing wrong with thinking lucky. I shall prove that to Azuki in our date, she won't say no to me."

"You're pushing yourself too early and too far, but best of luck to you."

"Nah, luck is for small timers, watch out cat girls, because Karl is gonna strike it rich tonight!"

I had to laugh as I got myself ready and dressed for my date. I sat by Brian at the dining table as Jake walked in.

"Looking forward to your date with Maple?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think it could be a good night and I'm gonna make sure to treat her well." Brian replied.

"Well I can 100% believe that fact." I turned to Jake. "How about you?"

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!" He sung to himself. "And umm...I forget the rest."

I shook my head. "Seriously, that's all you can think about Coconut right now?"

"Well excuuuuuuse me for having a bigger interest in breasts than the rest of you."

"No need to be sassy." I checked my watch. "Oh yeah, we didn't find out on what kind of dates we'll be on."

"I think it was said in the competition poster that a date location would be chosen at random by one of the four nekos in return for us picking one of them." Brian explained. "I'm hoping for a quiet countryside walk with Maple, it would be so ideal for me and her."

"That's if she's into the same thing you are." Jake replied. "Now despite her appearance, I think Coconut would enjoy the amusement park with me."

"What about you, Rodney?"

I already had an ideal date location I hoped for. "An evening dinner with Cinnamon, which is a bit of a gamble since I know a little bit about her."

"Woah, quite the romantic charmer, aren't you?" Jake smirked.

"It's what I think would be a good night. Now as for Karl, I think we can all guess where he would take Azuki."

"Yeah, his bedroom." Brian joked.

That made us laugh and then Karl walked in with his own walking movement.

"I'm ready to go, guys, let's hit the town with our dates!" He said.

"Hear, hear." Jake replied.

We all left the apartment and began making our way over to the bakery store where the four nekos were waiting. Our date locations were confirmed too. Jake and Coconut were off to the amusement park on their date, Brian and Maple were going to the countryside area outside the city on their date and Karl and Azuki's date location was at the movies.

As for me, I got what I wanted which was an evening dinner with Cinnamon, now our next step to finding love was closer than before, all of us guys hoped that we don't screw it up...although Karl's date most likely go down that way, but I kept that minor detail to myself. We went our separate ways as we went on with our dates. Cinnamon was quite shy and bashful when she looked at me.

"Uhhh, hi Rodney..." She said in a shy manner. "...h-h-happy to see you."

"Y-yeah." I replied, where did my confident go? "Shall we go and you show me the way?"

"Yes!" She took my hand and we walked with her giving me directions to a restaurant. "I'm...so excited...I...I-"

"Woah, calm down." I intervened as we saw the restaurant in sight. "We're only on an evening date, this isn't me taking you to my bedroom...wait a minute..."

"Ohhhhh, soooo hoooot!"

Well Kashou did warn me in advance, she is the biggest pervert but the way she acts about it often made me laugh and as much I wanted to, I couldn't at a time like this. When she took deep breaths, she eventually calmed down and we went inside the restaurant. The table we had was booked in advance thanks to Kashou and his little sister which got me wondering, did she have a hand in this?

We sat at our booked table and looking around, it was quite a fancy place and there were a few lookers that watched Cinnamon, but that was it really. Obviously nekos being in the company of us humans was only a starting trend, they're still cats underneath and there are others who have good homes.

"I'm sorry for my urges." Cinnamon apologised. "It's just...I can't help thinking about it when something suggestive happens."

"It's okay." I assured. "I can get used to it, cause I have a few ways of how I can tone that down and help you."

She went into her usual mood. "Really...how romantic of a man, maybe later on, we can make love in a toned manner...in some way."

My eyes opened wide...how straight forward is this cat girl?!

Thankfully, my sanity was saved when a waiter approached us and after ordering our food, things settled down for the most part.

"So umm, why did you pick me as your date?" Cinnamon asked.

"Well, when I saw you...I needed a map, because I was getting lost in your eyes."

Cinnamon started laughing, it was so kawaii when she did that. It was a lame pick up line, but it seemed to work this time around.

"But seriously, I was just drawn to your beautiful eyes along with that gorgeous hair of yours." I continued. "You also wear those small gloves which I like."

Cinnamon started blushing, I may have laid it on a bit too much towards her.

"Ohhh Rodney, you are sooo sweet...I feel so warm inside...no, not like that."

I took a hold of her hand. "It's okay...take deep breaths."

"Ahhh, you're touching me, sooo hot, nyah!"

Oh dear, this is getting a bit wild for me, if I don't come up with a solution she might end up getting wet downstairs.

"Quick, drink this." I handed her a glass of water from a small bucket with ice in it.

She grabbed the glass and drank the water. "Ahhh, thank you...I thought I was about to get-"

"Uhh I know what you're about to say, so try to save it."

"I'll do what I can...so you really like me?"

I nodded, grabbing her hand again. "Yeah, I mean that you and the others who work at the bakery are really cute, but you're very special to me."

"Wow...thank you..."

Soon, our food arrived which was perfect timing since I was close to running out of general topics. Normally, I would gulp my food down, but on this occasion, I chose to take my time. I took a few glances at Cinnamon who took her time with eating too. For a moment, I thought she would have some issues due to her nature, but they were unfounded.

After we finished our meal, I went back to taking Cinnamon's hand and I looked into her eyes with a smile. She smiled back as she seemed calmer and didn't mind me holding her hand, that was more than enough for me to decided that this was the one for me, even if she's not a normal human like I am.

"Are you blushing, Rodney?" She asked me.

I wasn't aware I was blushing myself until she noticed it. "Uhh, yeah...I guess I am."

"Then you must really like me, don't you?"

I could only nod as I was feeling too embarrassed to say anything.

"Then, shall we go somewhere more quiet...uh I mean more romantic, no wait, I mean..."

I put a finger on her lip that made her blush. "It's alright, let's just pay for the bill, leave the restaurant and then walk together to the park, it's only across the road."

She nodded, still blushing.

We then asked a waiter over for the bill and made the payment. We then left the restaurant and made our way to the park. I looked at Cinnamon and I held her hand without hesitation, walking with her to the park. We sat on the bench, overlooking at the small lake as the moon in the night sky began to rise up.

As we sat close, I took up the courage to put my arm around her, this made her blush more than ever, she looked so adorable right now.

"Rodney, thank you for the date, nyah." She said. "You treat me so well."

"Well you're a neko, you deserve to be treated as a special person."

"So I'm special to you?"

"Yeah...would you say that I am yours as well?"

Cinnamon sighed with a smile. "Yes, nyah!"

"Well, that was fast."

"Oh no, I'm rushing into suggestive things already..."

At that point, I made a very bold move by planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Feeling any better?" I asked her.

"Ahhhh..." She suddenly laid her head on my shoulder, I think she fainted due to the shock of the kiss she got.

Suddenly, my phone went off, looks like one of the other males has something for me to know.

 _Yo Rodders, guess what! Me and Azuki got bored of the movie, so we ended up making out in the bathroom, I'm getting laid first before you lot! LOL. Karl_

I sighed and rolled my eyes, I don't think Karl is gonna mature unless he does get laid, guess he's going to need a lot of luck after all. I looked back at Cinnamon who was feeling tired, I brought her in closer to me which woke her up a bit.

"Any better?" I asked.

"Yes...sorry I passed out after you kissed me, it was so sudden." She replied.

"Well, if you like...do you wanna share another kiss?"

She jumped a little and blushed, but she looked at me. "Y-yes..."

I smiled and moved my face closer to hers, when I got another text, this time it was from a different roommate of mine.

 _Rodney! I did it, friend. Maple and I shared our first kiss when we saw a decorated tree filled with love hearts and candles, can't say more. Brian_

I wasn't surprised, at least he knew how to behave when on a date, now it left me curious on how Jake is getting on with his date with Coconut.

"Who was that?" Cinnamon asked.

"Brian, saying he and Maple had their first kiss and that's all."

"Ohhh, Maple got kissed? What a lucky cat girl, nyah!"

"Well I can make you lucky if you want."

"Ohhh...how?"

I said nothing, instead I patted and stroked her head and no surprise, she purred and smiled, putting her arm around mine and holding my hand again. Then as she turned her head towards me as if to say something, but instead, I planted a kiss on her lips as if my body acted on it's own. However, the kiss didn't last long as I revived a third text message.

When we pulled out of the kiss, both Cinnamon and myself were blushing in bright red and I checked my phone once more.

 _So cheesy, but Coconut and I kissed by surprise whilst on the Ferris Wheel, had candy floss stuck on her tail earlier though, haha. Jake_

Looks like the others got their kiss as well as me.

"So Cinnamon, do I take you back to the bakery after this date?" I asked her gently.

"Yes, Vanilla normally has a spare key for the store in case one of us returns earlier than the others." She replied. "Can we go back, please?"

"Sure thing, I can tell you're getting tired after our date...but will we have our second date?"

"Nyah! I would love that so much...ahhh..."

I stood up and I took her hand, before we walked back from the park and to Kashou's bakery store. To our surprise, the lights inside the store were still on, were they expecting the nekos to return on the same night?

We walked in to see Chocola who was always happy in her way and Vanilla who had just placed some keys on the counter.

"Nyah! Evening mister Rodney and welcome back, Cinnamon!" She greeted us.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes! It was very romantic, Rodney was such a gentleman, ahhh..." Cinnamon replied. "We...we even kissed..."

"Ahhh!" Chocola exclaimed. "That's so beautiful, nyah!"

"Oh my, that was fast." Vanilla added. "But knowing it's Cinnamon, I'm not surprised."

"Well, I was just doing my best to treat her well." I said. "I'm hoping to have another date with her, because she is so beautiful to me."

Cinnamon covered her face so her blushed cheeks didn't show, but she smiled.

"Awww, mister Rodney called Cinnamon beautiful!" Chocola commented.

"You don't say..." Vanilla sighed. "...by the way, are you staying here for long?"

"Nah, I'll be going back to my shared apartment right now, so I'll see you all again soon." I replied.

Cinnamon's blushing went away and looked at me with a concerned expression. "Aren't you gonna kiss me goodnight?"

I smiled at her before putting my hands on her face and kissing her softly on her lips.

"Very romantic." Vanilla commented.

Cinnamon smiled. "Thank you, Rodney...goodnight...I love you...ah!" She closed her mouth quickly.

"I heard that." I replied in a teasing manner. "Goodnight Cinnamon..." I paused before whispering into her ear. "...I love you too."

"Ahhhh..." Cinnamon nearly fainted, but she kept her composure.

With that, I left the bakery and walked back to the apartment, contempt and happy that I had a good time with Cinnamon, even though some things happened a bit quicker than I thought, but in this day and age, I can't complain and I don't think the others would either, considering how their dates went.

As I got in with my spare key and straight to my apartment room, I went for the bed and looked at the ceiling, hoping to see her again, so much hope for me and I'll take it.

THE END

* * *

 **And that's all I have, but in a way it looks much better paced this time. In the future, I may do another Nekopara story but we shall see.**


End file.
